1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to closure arrangements, and more particularly it relates to a closure arrangment including a composite lid formed of molded plastic and paperboard and a container body having a rim which may be hermetically sealed to the lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art appears to be best exemplified in the following U.S. Patents which were developed in a search directed to the subject matter of this application:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,721,686; 2,801,039; 2,893,456; 2,894,381; 3,397,814; 3,642,167; 3,892,351; 3,942,679; 4,044,941; 4,141,463.
However, none of the prior art listed above disclosed a peelable, sealable closure arrangement for a container body and lid adapted to insure integrity of seal when internal pressure increases within the container like that of the present invention.